


Keep Your Mouth Shut

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After the Post-Timeskip Battle at Gronder Field (Fire Emblem), Blow Jobs, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Top Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: Dimitri wants to have sex with Seteth, and he isn't going to let his own words get in the way this time.My final fic for #bottomitriweekend!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention when I first posted, this takes place after the time skip! In fact it even takes place after Gronder!  
> I can't believe I forgot.

Dimitri melts into Seteth’s touch. The weight of his tongue in his mouth, his firm grip on his ass-cheeks. He prays that this moment would never end.

Yet he is damned for disappointment. The moment that his lips are freed from Seteth’s he utters the accursed word. The one he vowed to himself to never say again but his weak-will could not stop.

_“Oh, Daddy.”_

Color drains from Seteth’s face. Dimitri immediately realizes his grievous error and bites his own tongue. “For-forgive me Dimitri. But I… er, suddenly feel that I cannot continue at the moment.”

“I- understand…”

-

“DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!” Dimitri screams into his pillow. This is the fourth time he has blue-balled himself like that! “Why, Goddess why!?” It’s not fair, he thinks. That, with such horrific trauma regarding his own father, he would develop a Goddess forsaken DADDY KINK!

Always cock blocking him when he tries to get in Seteth’s pants!! Even worse, was the concerned prodding and questioning about his relationship with his father after the second incident. Or worst of all, when both Felix _and_ Annette caught wind of it and began to ask how he felt about _their fathers!_ He thinks to himself, “Goddess, I wish I could not speak!”

“…Wait, that’s it!”

-

“This tea is excellent Dimitri. Now what is that you wished to discuss tonight?” Seteth asked softly.

Dimitri nervously tapped the table with his fingers as he answered. “Well… um… I would like to try something new. …In bed.”

Seteth raised an eyebrow, “Is that so…? It seems… rather soon?” He crossed his arms, “Ah… Do you find me disappointing?”

Dimitri nearly chokes on his drink, “No, no, no!” Dimitri pounds on his chest with his fist and loosens his throat. “Ahem. What I meant is that I may have found a solution to our trouble.”

“What do you… oh.” A little bit of pink sneaks up on Seteth’s cheeks.

“Yes. That is, it. Um… how is the food? I imagine the jam must be quite sticky.”

“Where is this going?”

Dimitri ignores the question, “How about I clean your hand for you?”

Seteth sighs, well it’s best to let Dimitri make his attempt, he thinks. He presents his hand to Dimitri, who gently lifts it to his mouth. And begins to suck the jam off. Seteth’s heart skips a beat and when he exhales it comes out like an aggressive snort.

So that’s what he’s after. Seteth obliges, and applies force down on Dimitri’s tongue. Dimitri moans.

Seteth smiles deviously, “You want me to fuck your mouth?”

Dimitri nods his head up and down.

Seteth looks over his shoulder at the door. Fortunately, it’s locked. “Come with me to the bed.”

Dimitri silently obeys. Seteth strips himself of his outer laying of clothing, in a manner that was effortlessly seductive. Dimitri on the other hand awkwardly fumbles with his. Seteth climbs onto the bed and rests against the head board. He gestures with his hand, for Dimitri to come to him. Dimitri shimmies along, and climbs on the bed. He kneels between Seteth’s legs and waits anxiously for further instruction.

Seteth pulls down the waistband of his undergarment exposing his glorious lance. Dimitri carefully watches at it erects to full length. He can feel himself starting to salivate.

“You may begin.”

Dimitri grasps Seteth’s cock with both hands and wraps his lips around the head. Seteth breaths in deeply and exhales softly. Dimitri recognizes the satisfaction, and his heart pounds like a drum. He loosens his grip, and slides further down Seteth’s length. He rests his hands on Seteth’s powerful thighs and sinks down all the way to the base.

Seteth groans in ecstasy. He rests his hands-on Dimitri’s lovely blond head. “Delightful. If you should feel uncomfortable or pained in the following moments, a simple pinch should suffice to stop me.” Dimitri gives him a thumbs up. Seteth grasps him by the hair, and slowly pulls him up. He holds his head half way up and thrusts into it. Dimitri groans from deep in his chest, and it reverberates through both of their bodies. “R-remember, pinch me if you need to.”

“Mmhmm.” Dimitri had not anticipated Seteth taking control. But he was delighted, he had been waiting for his daddy to fuck him hard for too long.

Seteth grips harder and continues to pound his cock into Dimitri’s throat. Dimitri is pleasantly helpless as his mouth and throat are stretched and distorted by the saintly girth. He paws at his own length straining against his undergarments.

Seteth huffs with each thrust. His countenance is a dominant and wicked smile. He savors the almost pained moans from his cock sleeve. “You like it when I fuck your throat?” he laughs. The wonderfully unexpected display of dominance has Dimitri fiercely stroking at his cock. Precum dribbles out and stains the cloth material. The cock in his throat follows, and he can feel the fluid be smeared around. Tears well in his eyes. The need to cry and beg for his daddy to keep destroying him burns like a furnace.

Seteth sweetly praises his partner. “You’re so strong Dimitri.” Then thrusts. “So well behaved.” Thrust. “So cute.” Thrust. “ _Such a good boy_.”

Dimitri cries past the cock in his mouth and comes. He grasps his cock to try holding it back, to no avail. His semen seeps through the material of undergarment, and beads of white bubble on the outer surface.

Seteth groans and hisses, he pulls Dimitri back off his cock, and fires his own come onto his face. Dimitri’s mouth gapes wide open to drink as much of the nectar as it can. They both gasp for breath. Seteth covers his mouth with his hand, but Dimitri can still see the bright red forming on his cheeks.

“So-sorry Dimitri. Let me get you something to wipe that up.” Dimitri rolled over to onto his back and Seteth stumbled to the tea table to grab a napkin. When he came back, he delicately wiped the blond man’s face clean.

Dimitri giggled. “Such a good boy?”

Seteth coughed into his fist and cleared his throat. “Forgive me, for how I acted. I was overcome with… primal urges.” He was redder than a tomato.

“Hehe… Thank you Seteth.” He sheepishly states his gratitude.

Seteth lightens up slightly. He gives a warm and loving smile. “Thank you, Dimitri.” He places a feather-lite kiss to Dimitri’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's still March 1 where I am!  
> This was originally going to play out a different way but it turned to this.  
> Thanks again to everyone who has read my fics these past few days!


End file.
